Is Six Years Enough
by Toast Bacon
Summary: A girl named Claire has been living with the fellowship of the ring as her family for six years and wishes for it to be official
1. Intro

Me: This is the result of what happens to a 13 year old girl who is up until 4 in the morning watching movies and day dreaming; Falling in love with random people you had no intentions to such as Hugo Weaving, and having severe illusions that you live with the gang from LOTR and Arwen is your mother. Yes. You become delusional when you are tired. Well here's my stupid delusional thoughts I had last night.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Claire walked into her apartment building after school that Friday. There was a voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Claire, how was school?" The voice said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. It was Arwen Evenstar, wearing an apron holding a batch of cookies with oven mitts. Her dress was long, red and flowingly.  
  
"Good I guess." Her face was frowning a bit.  
  
"Ohh, then why the long face?" She asked knowing what the answer would have partially been.  
  
"Ohh, its just that, just that Lasan didn't notice me.. Like usual."  
  
"Did you tell him what I told you to say? That you would bind yourself to him forsaking immortality of your people?" Arwen placed the pan of cookies on the coffee table, as she sat down taking her gloves off.  
  
"Well, not really.."  
  
"And why was that?" Arwen looked to her as if she thought that might have been why she wasn't noticed by the boy that she was crushing over.  
  
"Because if I had said it, he would have thought I was more weirder than I already am." Claire shrugged a bit.  
  
"You are not weird Claire, you are unique, and different. Just like everyone else."  
  
"But I don't want to be like everyone else!" At that moment Aragorn had walked passed wanting to head to the kitchen.  
  
"Girl trouble! Uhh-Ohh. I guess Ill be heading back now.." Aragorn said as he turned around.  
  
"No stay, we might need your help." Arwen looked up at him, making him stop walking.  
  
"Then how may I help?" He asked looking a bit confused.  
  
"Because you're a guy, that's why!" Claire exclaimed from behind.  
  
"And that makes a difference to your problem?"  
  
"Of course it does." Claire looked at him a bit desperately.  
  
"Ohh. Guy trouble?"  
  
Claire just nodded.  
  
"That's why we think you can help. Ill be in the kitchen preparing the rest of the dinner for tonight." Arwen said getting up and walking over to the kitchen.  
  
"Why is tonight so special anyways?" Claire looked a bit confused now.  
  
Aragorn started sneaking slowly away.  
  
"Stay where you are Aragorn, and help Claire out with her problems. And Claire, don't you remember?" she stuck her head out from behind the wall. "Its been six years since the day we arrived here and began taking care of you, or more of you taking care of us for a year or two. Still, its been six years since we've met.  
  
Aragorn looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"Ohh..I was just hoping that, like I do every year, since I was seven, that it was just a dream, and you guys were really my family. And every year, I led to believe it. But now that I'm thirteen, its hard for me to accept it."  
  
"Well, honey, we technically are your family. We don't think that it would be easy for a child your age to live by yourself."  
  
"Umm when am I going to help here?" Aragorn looked a bit impatient.  
  
"You can go, ill try and deal with it myself. Thanks." Claire watched Aragorn walk away into his and Arwen's room.  
  
Arwen continued cooking.  
  
"It just doesn't feel official." Clair looked down to her feet.  
  
"Well, maybe if you called some of your friends to come over, you'd feel better."  
  
"I guess so." The second Claire got up there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Look through the peep hole."  
  
Claire looked out the peep hole like Arwen had commanded her to, and she saw her three friends, Saratoni, Z.T., and Stephen outside. She opened the door.  
  
"I was just about to call you." Claire looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Which one?" Saratoni asked her.  
  
"All of you."  
  
They all looked relieved that none of them were to be left out.  
  
"Well come on in." Claire said warmly.  
  
"We just wanted to know if you wanted to practice in Stephen's garage." Saratoni said knowing that she would have said yes.  
  
"Why is Z.T. here then?" Claire was a bit confused as usual.  
  
"He wanted to see us play." Stephen shouted.  
  
"No need to shout Stephen!" Claire was more confused than usual.  
  
"I didn't really shout it, I actually kinda said it, but the authoress of this story ran out of words."  
  
"Ahh. I see."  
  
Z.T. Looked at them. "So are you going to come?"  
  
Claire looked back towards the kitchen to where she knew, but couldn't see, Arwen. "I cant."  
  
"Why not?" Saratoni looked at her angrily.  
  
"Because it's a family thing today." Claire looked a bit sad.  
  
"Fine! We know you don't love us!" Saratoni crossed her arms and headed down the stairs with Z.T. and Stephen following her.  
  
"I love you guys! I truly do! But I just cant play today."  
  
Z.T. turned around and winked at her. "It'll be alright."  
  
They left and walked away.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Well, review and tell me what you think of it so far. Thx!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!* 


	2. What's This?

Me: Clare, yeah I do understand what your saying. Thank you.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
As Claire closed the door behind her, she walked over to Arwen, who was still in the kitchen baking.  
  
"OUT!" Arwen yelled at her. "I don't want you to see the surprise dinner!"  
  
Claire ran out quickly. "I just wanted to talk to you." She said as she decided to sit back down, taking a sugar cookie with her.  
  
"Ohh, honey, I'm sorry. But isn't it something you can talk to about with one of the guys?"  
  
Claire stood up. "I guess so, since it is their business." She got up leaving the sugar cookie on the table, walking to her room where she found Legolas looking in her closet.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Claire pulled Legolas from the neck collar. "I don't let ANYONE, ANYONE look through my closet!!"  
  
"Sorry Claire." Legolas said as he stood up. "But what is this stuff?" He showed her what he had in his hand, which was an LOTR Fellowship DVD, and book. "And that's not all!" he pulled out a poster of Aragorn holding a sword for the LOTR return of the king movie. "What is this?!"  
  
"Its, just.. stuff I had that I decided I didn't want in the house any more, so I stuffed it in there." Claire looked down to her feet.  
  
"Claire, why haven't we seen it before, at least I haven't, and why, why is our faces on it?"  
  
Boromir and Haldir walked in to see what the commotion was.  
  
"What is going on here?" Haldir asked them.  
  
"Nothing." Claire said motioning him to leave the room.  
  
"I want to know. It is not just your room Claire! What is this stuff?" Legolas said looking back at her.  
  
Haldir decided to just watch to know what was going on by standing next to Boromir.  
  
"I know its not just my room! But its not just yours either! Which is why I hate sharing my room with nine guys!"  
  
"Then ask if you can switch into Arwen's room!"  
  
"Well, I would, but I don't even know what they do in that room! And I surely DON'T want to find out!"  
  
"Well obviously not since you seem you love Aragorn so much!" Legolas barked as he shoved the poster into her face.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME DON'T YOU?!" Claire picked up the closest thing to her, which was her wallet, and she chucked it at Legolas's head. Legolas dodged the throw, and had the wallet hit Haldir's forehead. "Ohh my!" Claire covered her mouth. The plastic wallet stuck on his head, since the fact was that it was a hot day.  
  
Haldir stood there as if nothing had happened, trying to hold in what looked to be either anger or laughter. Claire thought it was anger, so she slowly walked up to him.  
  
Pealing her wallet off of his head, she began to creep back, trying her hardest to be invisible, but of course, it didn't work. Haldir grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, looking her in the eyes. Claire winced. Boromir tried not laughing, because he had wanted to see what was coming up next.  
  
Haldir looked at her then spotted something turning Claire's shirt collar down. "Whats this?"  
  
"I don't know. I woke up with it." Claire said opening one eye.  
  
"Ohh really?" he tried smudging it. "It doesn't seem to be ink."  
  
Boromir looked at them a bit anxious to know what it was and to see it. Legolas walked over to them to see what it was.  
  
"That's because its not ink." Claire opened her other eye, not looking Haldir in the face, for her neck turned her head towards the back of the room.  
  
"Then what is it Miss Cunningham? If you don't mind telling us." Haldir said turning her head to look at him, but still held onto her collar.  
  
Claire pulled her neck back, to get the collar out of Haldir's grip, but was no use. "I would tell you, if even I knew what it was!" she tried pulling her collar again. Haldir let go and she fell to the floor. Luckily there was a mattress laying on the floor.  
  
"Do you mind getting off my bed?" Gandalf said as he walked by.  
  
"Sorry uncle Gandalf." Claire said as she got up.  
  
Gandalf turned around seeing the purpley-red mark on Claire's neck. "Whats that?" he walked towards her.  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "Haldir found it and notified the whole class here. I discovered it this morning."  
  
He looked closely at it. "Has somebody been sucking on your neck Miss Claire?"  
  
"Well no one that I can think of. The guys don't notice me at school. You would know that if you paid even 10 cents about me."  
  
"Ohh I care about you Claire, and I did hear you were having trouble with the boys, but I did do enough reading to clearly notify, that, that, miss, is a hickey."  
  
"Eww, I don't like that name." Claire cringed.  
  
"Is there a name you would prefer?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Well right not its getting annoying like you are, so lets call it a Boromir."  
  
"Call what a Boromir?" Merry asked as he walked by.  
  
"Does EVERYONE have to know?"  
  
Sam, Pippin and Frodo walked by as well.  
  
"Does everyone have to know what Miss Claire?" Sam asked.  
  
"Ohh, Claire has a hickey, and she wants to name it after Boromir." Haldir said.  
  
"Boromir gave Claire a hickey?!" Aragorn said peeping his head inside the room.  
  
"Whats all the commotion about?" Gimli said as he had just arrived from work, and wanted to go on the computer.  
  
"Boromir gave Claire a hickey." Frodo whispered to Gimli.  
  
"Ohh my!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"Does EVERYONE know now except for Arwen!?" Clair cried.  
  
"What don't I know?" Arwen yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Claire pushed everyone away and ran into the bathroom and began crying. 


	3. Atrotious

Aragorn walked over to the door of the bathroom after a few minutes have passed.  
  
"You cant stay in there all day Claire. Some of us need to use the restroom."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Gimli sat on the computer looking around for some stuff, forgetting about the whole hickey problem. Most of the others have gone about their business.  
  
Aragorn was banging on the door. "Open this door now!"  
  
"Go AWAY!!"  
  
Haldir walked over. "Cant get her out?"  
  
"No."  
  
Haldir faced the door. "Are you decent young lady?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
Haldir opened the door. "It doesn't lock." He smirked.  
  
Claire just glared at them and shut the door.  
  
"Its not going to work Claire. This door DOESN'T lock!" Aragorn repeated Haldir.  
  
"Like I DIDN'T know that! Leave me alone!" Claire leaned up against the door, sitting on the floor, trying to keep it closed.  
  
Haldir and Aragorn pushed the door open sending Claire up against the wall, being squished by the door and the trashcan in the way of the wall.  
  
"I hate doors!" Claire mumbled from behind the door.  
  
The two grown males looked behind the door and saw Claire.  
  
"Sorry Claire!" they both said at once.  
  
"Whatever." Clare got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Claire, can we just talk about this?" Aragorn said.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" she said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"The hickey." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Well, fine. If you know anything about it, please inform me." Claire said snapping at them.  
  
"I don't know anything about it, and we were hoping you would tell us."  
  
"Well neither do I. I woke up this morning and it was on me. Im guessing its from one of the 9 guys that sleep in my room."  
  
Aragorn turned to Haldir. "Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"Of course not. How would I?"  
  
"That's true, he wouldn't know. He doesn't pay any attention to me." Claire glared evilly at Haldir.  
  
"That's not true. Haldir pays a good amount of attention to you."  
  
"Well maybe you would know that he didn't if you paid any attention to me either!"  
  
"Then maybe we can just go onto the next mystery. Why do you have a poster of me holding a sword with the words 'Lord of the Rings Return of the King' written under it?"  
  
"It was something I didn't want you to know about."  
  
"And why was that?"  
  
"Because for the longest portion of my life I thought that you, and everyone else here in this house hold wasn't real! And for right now, im plainly hoping that Im not real!" Claire folded her arms.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Haldir asked her, now looking a bit sad and confused at the same time.  
  
"Because here, you guys are fictional. Many people know about you, which is why I change your looks every now and then.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you have a poster of me."  
  
Claire blushed a bit, but still looked angry. "Because when I had heard about you guys, I thought that you were one of the hot ones."  
  
Haldir started laughing a bit.  
  
"Shut up Haldir." Claire glared at him.  
  
"Don't talk to Haldir that way." Aragorn said, looking at Claire sternly.  
  
Claire just shrugged.  
  
"Was there anyone else that you thought was 'hot'?" Aragorn asked her, loosening on his stern look.  
  
"Well, I did at first like Legolas, but then I realized he was too cute, and looked better in my makeup than I did."  
  
"Anyone else?" Haldir said pushing.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it Haldork."  
  
Aragorn looked at her sternly again, "What did I say about talking to Haldir like that?"  
  
"Ohh I don't know, I must not have been listening." Claire said as she turned around and faced the back of the room.  
  
"Well then, what about the other stuff that Legolas found in your closet?" Haldir said, ignoring the remarks.  
  
"Movie, book, lets see. They just tell the story about you guys. If you haven't noticed, the second movie is coming out later on this month, and I am forbidding you to watch it. Along with the first one or even reading the book." Claire said, still not facing them.  
  
"And why is that?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"Well that's because the movie is a lot different from the book, and in many ways. And I am mainly forbidding Haldir to watch the second movie."  
  
"Uhh-huh. And why cant I see it?"  
  
"Because you die in it."  
  
"Claire!" Aragorn's sternness turned more stern.  
  
"Hey! Like I said, the movie is different from the book. In the book, he doesn't die, and the book is more like the real thing, so don't worry, you don't really die."  
  
Haldir, who had looked a bit scared when she said he was going to die, turned a bit normal again, as he let out a faint sigh of relief.  
  
"Then can we watch the first one?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Sure. You know how to hook up the DVD. I'm going to go to the mall." She turned around and headed out of the bathroom door. "See you in three hours."  
  
"Who are you going to go with?" Haldir asked her.  
  
"So you do care!" she turned around again. "I'll need someone to take me..someone like my legal guardian." She thought for a moment. "But I don't have one. Haldir, you have a fake ID that says Laurence J. Davis, you take me."  
  
"But I want to see the movie." He said pointing towards her room.  
  
Claire sighed. "Chance is, we will be back before your part is over. Besides, you don't even have a big part in it."  
  
"Ohh." Haldir looked at Aragorn for some assistance.  
  
"What are you going to do in the mall that needs a legal guardian to take you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Were going to just go to hot topic to buy some clothes, then get some piercings. I don't think Haldir would want a piercing, but I do."  
  
Aragorn looked at her closely. "Alright. Do you need any money?" he said bringing out his wallet.  
  
"Yeah. Just give me like 200 and that might cover it all."  
  
"200! You know were on a tight budget Claire!" Aragorn said moving his wallet back into his pocket.  
  
Claire snatched his wallet before it even hit his pants. "Come on now. Its just 200 bucks. All you guys can work it off." She said smirking and taking 200 out of his wallet.  
  
"Fine." Aragorn took his wallet back.  
  
The two left the house and about an hour and a half they returned to everyone in complete awe of the movie, and seeing themselves on TV for the first time. Even Arwen had left the kitchen to see the movie. Haldir had a pissed off look on his face, and it wasn't because of the movie.  
  
"Hey- OHH MY GOD!" Arwen screamed out as she saw Claire.  
  
Claire just smirked, her mouth too sore to talk.  
  
The reaction of Arwen's Ohh my god, caused the crowd to react and pause the movie to look at Claire.  
  
Claire waved at them all.  
  
Their jaws dropped as they all looked at Claire's new appearance.  
  
Aragorn looked at her angrily.  
  
Claire slowly opened her mouth, "What is everyone staring at?" her mouth sore with every word she spoke.  
  
Aragorn stood up and walked over to inspect her more closely. "What is this?" he said to both Haldir and Claire.  
  
"Its just a few piercings." Claire said, wincing in pain as she spoke.  
  
"When you said piercings, I thought you meant ear piercings." Aragorn said massaging his right temple.  
  
"Ahh, well that's where you think wrong my friend. I never did specify." Claire said tapping him on the chest.  
  
"You knew about this?" Arwen asked Aragorn. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why is everyone so mad about it?" Claire asked to no one particular.  
  
"Because you have two rings on your bottom lip and eye brow." Aragorn said looking her way with his eyes closed.  
  
"And on my belly button, tongue, and of course my five new ear piercings." She said smiling.  
  
"Why did you pierce yourself so much?" Gimli asked, still sitting down in front of the TV.  
  
"Because I've always wanted these piercings." Claire gave a small smile, but her mouth was still in pain.  
  
Aragorn looked over to Haldir, "Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"Because I thought she was getting her ears pierced."  
  
"Well I did, but I also got more than just my ears." Claire said breaking into Haldir and Aragorn's way.  
  
"Then what about your attire and hair?" Aragorn said looking at both her clothing and hair. They were a bit atrocious. Her hair died deep black with red streaks running down, and for her clothes a mini black tube top with the word 'strange' across it in red, a mini, mini skirt with the word 'strange' also on it, but in gray and in a spiders web form, along with knee-high black boots with silver strap locks that laced their way up.  
  
"Its just what I like." Claire said as she decided to sit down.  
  
"Why do you choose to look this way?" Arwen asked her, trying not to get angry.  
  
"Because like I said, its just what I like." Claire said as she put her feet on the table, trying to get comfortable, and not hurt her self with her belly button ring. "Ohh by the way, I have a shipment of rings coming. They said it would arrive in a few hours, when they get stocked up. Would you be so kind as to tell me when they arrive? Im going to go sleep." She said, shifting her body so she was laying flat on her back on the couch.  
  
They were a bit shocked, and no one said anything. They all left the room, except for Haldir, Aragorn and Arwen. Arwen had now begun cooking again, and Haldir and Aragorn were discussing how atrocious Claire looked. 


End file.
